Hate in life, death in hate
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: ...Jsou jenom loutkami v rukách svých prezidentů...od války ve Vietnamu přes pád SSSR až do současnosti...RUS/US, US/RUS, zmínka o znásilnění, sexu, válce, radši M ale naděje si nedělejte, nic extra;
1. I

Inspirováno tímhle videem.(bez mezer)

www. youtube. com/ watch?v=lCfTl1BwdyM

A... ano, Xian je Vietnam, kdybyste to nevěděli:D

Jinak, povídka mapuje vztah Ameriky a Ruska od války ve Vietnamu, přes rozpad SSSR až po tu smlouvu v Praze…

* * *

Ohlušující rachot motoru vrtulníku se zařezával do jeho otupělého mozku, zatímco hluboko pod ním ubíhala nekonečná zelená džungle, neprostupná masa vzrostlých rostlin, do které za několik minut měl přistát.

Od domova ho dělily stovky mil a masy vody Tichého oceánu, už se nemohl vrátit, ani kdyby chtěl. Začala válka, další hra, kterou započali jeho a Ivanovi nadřízení, v touze předstihnout ty druhé. Rozpoutali nový boj východu a západu, kapitalismu a komunismu, znovu na cizí půdě, spor o ideje, moc a vládu nad světem. Dělali, že se jich to netýká, lidem v domovině podávali zkreslené informace a davy k nim vzhlížely, zatímco v džungli na druhém konci světa se rozpoutalo peklo.

Vrtulník se začal zvolna snášet k zemi, po několika minutách obtížného manévrování mezi stromy se konečně octl dost blízko země a vojáci, jeden po druhém, vyskákali. Téměř ihned poté, co se jejich nohy dotkly země, se ocitli v palbě vietnamských vojáků skrytými za zelenou stěnou. Okamžitě úder vrátili, přesto mnoho z nich padlo mrtvých nebo těžce zraněných k zemi. Alfred F. Jones hlasitě zaklel, přes rachot kulometů ale jeho slova nebyla slyšet. Nenáviděl pocit bezmoci, který se dostavil pokaždé, když pozoroval zbytečná krveprolití, vlastní muže bezvládně padající k zemi. Vždycky zůstal sám, uprostřed zakrvaveného bojiště, jediná vztyčená postava mezi mrtvými těly. Jeho boty zapadaly do rudého bahna, do nosu se mu vtíral štiplavý pach kouře, spáleného masa a počínajícího rozkladu. Někdy mu na jazyku zůstala slabá železitá pachuť krve, která jen zřídkakdy byla jeho vlastní.

Bojovali ze všech sil, věděli, že si musí stůj co stůj prostřílet cestu pryč. Kdyby zůstali, zahynuli by, ať už rukama nepřátel nebo by je zabil napalm shazovaný z jejich vlastních letadel. Ačkoliv to trvalo dlouho a stálo je to spoustu životů, dokázali se pohnout a zmizet v neprostupné džungli.

Postupovali jenom pomalu, vzduch byl těžký vlhkostí, terén těžko schůdný, ale přece jen se zvolna vzdalovali od místa výsadku. Alfred šel poslední a každou chvíli se nervózně ohlížel, už od chvíle, kdy se jeho nohy dotkly země, měl nejasný pocit, že je někdo pozoruje. Jak postupovali do vnitrozemí, neblahé tušení, že je někdo pozoruje, uvnitř něj rostlo a po prvních několika kilometrech si byl docela jistý, že tam jsou. Oba,

Z ní strach neměl, válka už trvala dlouho a to ji muselo nutně vyčerpat a srazit na kolena, ale už pouhá myšlenka na Ivana, který byl jistojistě s ní, ho děsila jako nic jiného.

Od místa určení je dělilo už jen pár minut svižné chůze, přestože museli zpomalit a pohybovat se jen opatrně. Náhle nějaký voják vpředu zakřičel "K zemi!" a o několik vteřin později se ozvala ohlušující rána. Na hlavu se jim sesypala změť listí, hlíny a spáleného lidského masa.

Alfred znovu zaklel, tentokrát v jeho hlase ale zazněla spíš směs strachu a překvapení, než vztek. Vojáci kolem něj začali neorganizovaně pobíhat, několik z nich se ho pokusilo strhnout k zemi, ale Alfred se jen hypnotizovaně díval na vysokou postavu zvolna se vynořující z kouře.

Ivan.

Čekal ho, ale mnohem později, jeho přítomnost v tom okamžiku mohla znamenat jen jediné. Tuhle válku se rozhodl vyhrát a neponechával nic náhodě. Alfreda nepříjemně zamrazilo, když se jeho modré oči střetly s ametystovým pohledem jeho protivníka. Vítězství se mu najednou zdálo nedosažitelné a vzdálené.

Teprve po chvíli si všiml drobné postavy ve špinavých, zelených šatech po jeho boku. Klobouk vrhal stín na její tvář, přesto Alfredovi neunikly zapadlé černé oči a hluboké krvavé šrámy.

Sám později nedokázal přesně říct, jak dlouho na sebe hleděli, možná jen několik vteřin a možná i několik minut, a možná by to trvalo ještě o chvíli déle, kdyby se najednou z kouře nevyhrnuli mizerně, ale přesto ozbrojení, vojáci bezhlavě střílející po nepříteli.

V tu chvíli se Alfred probral z podivného transu, do kterého upadl, a okamžitě nařídil nepřítele zastavit, za jakoukoliv cenu.

Nebylo to poprvé, co stál proti přesile, ale tentokrát jeho srdce nenaplňoval optimistický pocit z blížící se výhry. Stále cítil lehké mrazení, které způsoboval Ivanův upřený pohled, nedokázal se oprostit od stísňujícího pocitu, že znovu bude jediný přeživší mezi mrtvými těly.

Ale nakonec se projevilo jeho všudypřítomné štěstí. Až na velitelství mu řekli, že někde došlo k chybě, a letadla s napalmem zamířila o několik mil severněji, než původně měla. Přestože právě před nimi se měli ukrýt, nakonec jim zachránila život.

Alfred se neubránil překvapení, když mezi ranami ze samopalů, výbuchy granátů a křikem raněných a umírajících zaslechl rachot motorů letadel. Ten zvuk dobře znal a jen omámeně hleděl vzhůru, když se mezi listy nad jeho hlavou objevilo několik letadel. Okamžitě zavelel k ústupu, který se po chvíli změnil v šílený úprk, když za jejich zády vyšlehly první plameny.

Neběželi dost rychle. Pochopil, že vlastní smrtící zbrani nemohou uniknout, když na tváři ucítil nesnesitelnou horkost. Přesto nepřestal pobízet vlastní muže, aby utíkali rychleji, a oni ochotně poslouchali, klopýtali přes těla svých mrtvých kamarádů a v jejich očích se zračilo čisté šílenství, zatímco je zvolna začínal stravovat oheň.

Trvalo několik hodin, než poslední plameny uhasly. Vlhká džungle okolo naštěstí nehořela, být to jinak, znamenalo by to jejich jistou smrt. Alfred si rychle spočítal, že přežila asi polovina z jeho mužů, pouhá třetina z původního množství ale byla bojeschopná. Ostatní byli ranění, mnohdy smrtelně.

Zavelel, aby všechny, kteří se nedokázali sami postavit na nohy, nechali na místě a ostatním nařídil, ať ho následují. Zbraně měli připravené, viditelnost byla téměř nulová a z hustého dýmu se mohl vynořit kdokoliv. Zdálo se ale, že napalm i tentokrát vykonal svou práci, kromě spálených mrtvol v okolí nebyl vůbec nikdo.

Několik hodin pročesávali okolí, dokud nezavelel k návratu. Nikoho živého nenašli, což bylo naprosto logické, přímý zásah nemohl normální člověk přežít.

Normální člověk…

Alfred se neubránil dojmu, že ještě těsně předtím, než se definitivně obrátil na cestu zpátky, se dým na okamžik rozplynul a jemu se tak odhalila Ivanova vysoká silueta kráčející směrem pryč. Zdálo se, že v náručí nese bezvládné tělo, ale kouř štípal do očí a mohla to být čistě jen jeho představivost…

Při cestě domů Alfred dlouho přemítal, co jejich těla vlastně vydrží. Připadalo mu nemožné, aby oheň dokázal zničit celý národ, ale na druhou stranu...jak může tělo z masa a kostí přežít takový nesnesitelný žár...

Nakonec svou odpověď dostal. Jen pár dní po návratu mu oznámili, že válku nemohou vyhrát, ačkoliv jsou silnější, přítomnost partyzánských oddílů všechno příliš komplikuje a už tak to stálo dost životů. Bylo uzavřeno křehké příměří, které beztak příliš dlouho nevydrželo a následovala další a další krveprolití, do kterých ale oni již nezasahovali.

Několik měsíců po oficiálním konci války se znovu setkal s Ivanem. Tentokrát proti sobě nestáli jako soupeři na bitevním poli, říct ale, že se sešli jako přátelé by ale bylo poněkud nadsazené. Tentokrát jen mlčky stáli nad postelí, ve které ležela Xian, její tělo téměř celé pokryté buď bílými obvazy, nebo černými spáleninami, skelné oči upřené do stropu.

"Přežije to?"zeptal se tiše Alfred, zatímco kdesi v jeho nitru zvolna klíčil pocit viny. Šílená touha po výhře, která ho kdysi hnala na bojišti, už byla dávno pryč, zůstala jen prázdnota.

"...ale jistě, soudruhu Jonesi. Jenom už nebude jako předtím. Však víš, něco podobného jsi kdysi zažil taky…"usmál se Ivan a v jeho očích, při zmínce o Alfredově vlastní bolesti, zlověstně zajiskřilo.

Alfred věděl, na co jeho protivník naráží. Jistě, občanská válka, to nejhorší, co je mohlo kdy potkat. Když je napadl někdo jiný, mohli se bránit nebo se o to alespoň pokusit, nikdy ale nemohli bojovat proti sobě samým. Znamenalo to pro ně vždycky spoustu utrpení a zotavování bylo dlouhé a nikdy ne lehké.

"...doufám, že jsi se svou prací spokojený. Další země se přidala na tu správnou stranu…"řekl Alfred nenávistně a zpříma pohlédl Ivanovi do očí. Rus však tentokrát neodpověděl svým obvyklým způsobem a jeho dětinský úsměv se vytratil.

"...mí nadřízení spokojení jsou."pokrčil Ivan rameny a obrátil se ke Xian. Alfreda to zmátlo, nedokázal říct, jestli Ivan lítost předstírá a jen si s ním hraje, nebo jestli to opravdu myslí vážně.

"Co tím myslíš?"

"...až budeš starší, pochopíš to…"odpověděl Ivan vyhýbavě a bez jediného dalšího slova odešel. Alfred už téměř vyběhl za ním, rozčilovala ho jak vlastní nevědomost tak fakt, že jeho soupeř s ním zachází jako s malým děckem. Nakonec ale několik minut počkal, přičemž se snažil ani jednou nepohlédnout na tělo Xian zmítající se v horečce, a pak pomalým krokem odešel na opačnou stranu, než předtím Ivan.

Uplynulo pár let, nepříjemně dlouhých a nepříjemně chladných. Studená válka sílila a slábla, až nakonec přišel zlom. Alfred si nikdy nepřestal klást otázku, jestli to Ivan tušil už tenkrát. Nejspíš ano. Uvědomil si to, co jeho nadřízení přiznat odmítali, to jest, že Sovětský svaz nedokáže držet tempo se Spojenými státy a dřív nebo později se začne rozpadat zevnitř.

Rudá hvězda nemohla stoupat do nekonečna až nakonec padla. Alfred ji viděl pohasínat.

Nebyl to hezký pohled.

Nenáviděl se za to, co udělal.

Ale musel, jestli chtěl zpečetit svoje vítězství.

Procházel prázdným, chátrajícím domem, rozbitými okny dovnitř pronikal ledový vítr. Přitáhl si límec bundy víc ke krku a střípek uznání, který patřil Ivanovi, že v tom dokáže žít, zatlačil do hlubin své mysli.

Zvolna kráčel prázdnou chodbou, pod podrážkami jeho těžkých bot křupalo vysypané sklo a kousky ledu. Všechno tam vypadalo tak zvláštně zničeně a opuštěně, téměř to nahlodávalo jeho odhodlání. Ale, stejně jako tenkrát v džungli, ani tady se už nemohl obrátit zpět. Zvláště, když nyní bylo jeho vítězství jisté.

Došel až k posledním dveřím, na úplném konci chodby. S prstem na spoušti revolveru je otevřel a opatrně nahlédl do zdánlivě prázdné místnosti. Na zemi se tam válelo několik prázdných lahví vodky a taky množství uschlých a zmrzlých slunečnic.

Vešel dovnitř, překročil několik prázdných lahví a znovu se rozhlédl. Tentokrát mu postava schoulená v koutě neunikla.

Pomalu přešel až k Ivanovi, ruku s revolverem zatím nesklopil. Na tváři se mu objevil vítězoslavný úsměv, konečně na svého odvěkého nepřítele shlížel z výšky. Jen tak mimochodem odkopl zrezivělou vodovodní trubku z Ivanova dosahu. Teprve potom sklonil zbraň a přidřepl si před Ivana.

„Vždycky jsem ti říkal, že nemáš šanci." řekl po chvíli napjatého ticha. Ivan se od něj odvrátil. „Že tě ale zničí tvoji vlastní nadřízení, jsem nečekal ani já…"dodal a podvědomě sevřel revolver ve zpocené dlani ve snaze nedat najevo rostoucí nervozitu.

„Asi víš, co teď bude následovat. A asi taky víš, že čím míň se budeš bránit, tím míň tě to bude bolet." řekl nakonec, a pak udělal to, kvůli čemu Ivanem vždycky tak neskonale opovrhoval. Nepřineslo mu to žádné zvláštní potěšení, jenom pocit, že to není správné. Ale musel dokončit, to co započal. Byl to jediný způsob, jak doopravdy vyhrát.

Odcházel jako vítěz, ale při pohledu na poraženého, poníženého a krvácejícího Ivana na zemi se tak necítil. V duchu se obhajoval tím, že musel, jeho nadřízení mu to přece poručili, ale sám věděl, že to nemuselo skončit zrovna takhle. Když vyšel z toho rozbitého domu, bílé sněhové závěje mu připomněly obvazy Xian. Konečně pochopil, o čem Ivan tenkrát mluvil.

Byl to jejich osud, ať si namlouvali, co chtěli, nebyli víc, než loutky v rukou svých nadřízených, svého lidu. A nemohli s tím nic dělat.

Jediným vysvobozením pro ně, nejspíš, byla smrt. Jenomže, ani umírání nebylo lehké.


	2. Epilog

...takové malé dokončení, nic moc, žánrově ani nezapadá, ale tak nějak se mi to chtělo napsat...aneb takový happyend pro klid duše. Asi jsem to tím celé pokazila, ale...teď, když už to je napsaný na tom ani moc nezáleží, co?:D

* * *

..:Epilog:..

Jarní Praha se zdála jako pěkné místo k uzavření dohody. Prezidenti byli samý úsměv, všechny oči té malé země se upíraly jenom na ně. Nikdo nevěnoval pozornost dvěma postavám, které vždycky kráčely několik metrů za svými nadřízenými, ani chladnému napětí, které mezi nimi panovalo.

Pomalu procházeli chodbou, kromě neustálého vyděšeného „Hlavně se tu nezabijte, ne u mě doma, prosím vás…"v domě panovalo naprosté ticho. Ivan s Alfredem na sebe víceméně ze zvyku vrhali nenávistné pohledy, čímž se jim povedlo nebohé Česko ještě víc znervóznit.

„Tohle je váš pokoj… já už radši půjdu…" řekl nakonec ještě malý stát a než se nadáli, byl ten tam.

„Proč zrovna tohle…"zabručel Alfred hned, jak za nimi zapadly dveře. Ivan neodpověděl hned, byl příliš zaujatý přichystaným alkoholem. „Copak jsme si toho neužili už dost?"pokračoval, jako by snad ani odpověď nečekal.

„O užívání sice nemůže být řeč, ale… máš pravdu."řekl Ivan a podal Alfredovi sklenici až po okraj plnou jakéhosi alkoholu. Ten ji se zaváháním přijal, ublížený tón Ivanova hlasu se nedal přeslechnout.

„Proč se nemůžou spokojit jenom s podpisem…?" zabručel tiše Alfred, zatímco okukoval křišťálový lustr nad sebou. Ivan jen pokrčil rameny, nemusel nic říkat. Odpověď znali oba a nikdo ji nechtěl pronést nahlas.

„Teď už je to vlastně stejně jedno…"uzavřel nakonec Alfred a jedním dlouhým douškem vyprázdnil sklenici. Alkohol, který si zvolna propaloval cestu do jeho žaludku, mu sice nedodal pocit odvahy, ale zdál se být dost silný na to, aby mu všechno, dřív nebo později, začalo být jedno.

Ivan nezůstal pozadu, i jeho sklenice byla během okamžiku prázdná. Odložil ji na stůl a pomalu přešel k Alfredovi, který napůl vlivem alkoholu a napůl díky Ivanovu upřenému pohledu zrudl jako rajče.

Ivan se pousmál tím svým typickým způsobem, který každého značně děsil. Alfred na něj chvíli nechápavě hleděl, a pak se usmál taky, zatímco kdesi, v hloubi jeho mysli, ho napadlo, že ať mu to Ivan dal cokoliv, muselo to být zatraceně silné. Ta střízlivá část se ho ještě snažila upozornit, aby se měl na pozoru, ale to už Alfred nebral vážně.

Ivan se ještě chvíli zlověstně usmíval a pak Alfredovi prudce omotal paži kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Druhou rukou mu vzal Texas a opatrně ho odložil na stolek, stejně jako skleničku, kterou Alfred do té chvíle křečovitě držel.

„C-co teď?"škytl Alfred a tváře mu zčervenaly ještě o něco víc. Samozřejmě, že věděl, co má následovat, jenom nechtěl být ten, kdo začne, zas tolik opilý ještě nebyl. Tázavě se proto podíval na Ivana, který si neochotně skousl spodní ret a po chvíli nerozhodného uvažování zrušil mezeru mezi nimi a přitiskl svoje rty na jeho.

Po chvíli se odtáhl, jenom aby se nadechl a ironicky podotkl: „Co asi, _Jonesi_…"

Vědomí, že to nebyl on, kdo udělal první krok, Alfredovi docela stačilo, a tak víceméně ze zvyku zasykl: „Sklapni, _Braginski_…" a pak přitáhl Ivana zpátky a bez jakéhokoliv dalšího zdržování ho začal svlékat.

Když se ráno probudil, uvědomil si hned několik věcí. První bylo, že kombinace tvrdého alkoholu a Ivana je nejlepší způsob, jak si zajistit dlouhodobou bolest všech částí těla. Druhý poznatek, který mu ovšem vadil o něco méně, byl fakt, že Česko asi nebude mít radost, až uvidí spoušť, kterou se jim podařilo v pokoji vyrobit. Třetí a poslední věc, které si všiml, ho vyvedla z míry natolik, že docela zapomněl jak na svinčík kolem tak na ostrou bolest, která mu bez přestání projížděla celým tělem.

Ležel na zemi, Ivan vedle něj. Drželi se za ruce a Ivan ho volnou paží pevně objímal kolem pasu. Přikrytí byli něčím, co podezřele připomínalo závěs z okna.

Alfred překonal touhu nahlas zakřičet něco hodně sprostého. Takhle to nemělo skončit… měli „to" udělat jako civilizovaní lidé a pak se, jako by nic, rozejít do svých pokojů. Ne se opít do němoty a skončit na podlaze v salonku v cizím domě.

Už se chystal k tomu, že Ivana odstrčí, ale při pohledu na jeho obličej, který ve spánku vypadal podivně bezbranně a uvolněně, si to nakonec rozmyslel. Možná proto, že už se necítil tak sám, jako jindy. Věděl, že to je nejspíš jen dočasné, jednou přijde čas, kdy se jejich nadřízení vymění a oni budou zase stát na opačných březích řeky… možná to bude příště on sám, kdo se bude krčit u zdi v chátrajícím domě. Jednou třeba jeho samotného zabalí do bílých obvazů, zatímco se bude potácet na prahu smrti.

Nedokázal říct, co bude následovat. Byl jen loutka v rukou mocných.

Trochu si povzdechl a pak, i přes všechnu tu bolest zavřel oči a téměř okamžitě usnul.


End file.
